Blue eyed Angel in Disguise
by emrivera23
Summary: Heather's lifestyle is full of parties and guys and Justin is just a normal guy. Her life starts to change suddenly after spending only weeks with him, but perhaps maybe she will love him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, From a request its a justin/heather fic! wooo! **

I was walking down the street on my way back home from a party at my friend Lindsay's, It was early in the morning when I ran into the boy I was avoiding. Noah Clarkson.

"Hey! Heather!" He calls out as I am reaching the steps to the apartment me and my family live in.

"I'm sorry...Do I know you?" I ask, desperately trying to find my keys.

"Its me, Noah. We were dancing at the party...and I think by the way we were dancing you could have at least given me your number so I can call you sometime."

"Now why would I do that?" I respond buzzing for the hundredth time, my neighbours buzzer. He wasn't going to like this very much.

"Come one Babe, You like me remember? I went and found your purse for you, and bought more alcohol, which all your friends drank!" He pleaded. I wasn't about to give some poor sap my phone number, but I was going to hit him with my shoe if he didn't leave soon.

"Oh look, I got to go." I say opening the door, I had to prepare for 's daily hissy fit.

"Come on." He said following me up to my apartment.

"Dammit Girl! Get a new set of keys! Sick and tired of you waking me up every weekend morning!"

"Sorry Mr. Chef! I'll just lose my keys again! I'll bring you up some of my mom's cookies."

"When?" He said with a happier looking face and tone.

"Soon." I respond knowing that it wouldn't be soon since my dad is away on business.

"Okay." He said as his facial expressions changed from hopeful to disappointed.

"Noah, I got to go." I say before closing the door on his face.

I finally get inside, I got to my room and lie on my comfy bed. Its about noon when my doorbell rings. Over and over again.

"GOD!" I yell out loud into my empty home. I stumble to the dresser to find some kind of overcoat to cover myself better and stumble to the door to allow whoever was making the doorbell buzz so loudly. I press the button letting the person in and I open my door. All I see so far is the empty hallway and I hear echoing footsteps. Suddenly a man's head bobs up the stairs.

"Hello...I'm sorry, I didn't have the downstairs key..."

"What?" I am confused."

"I was sent the wrong key...Can I use your phone?"

"Sure...Come in." As I wave for him to come in. "Now where's the phone?" I say looking around for the phone. Its wireless so its a bitch to find.

"Nice place you have here..." The man says looking around. I still haven't found the phone. I remember, Its on the fridge.

"Thank you. My parents live here too. They're in Japan on business."

"Oh, sorry to intrude. Im Justin, Justin Jenners." I smile at the way he introduced himself. He wasn't all that bad looking, He had nice arms. The thing that caught my attention were his eyes.

"Heather, Heather Monroe" I am now holding the phone in my hands when I try to shake his hand. I fumbled with the phone for a second before handing it to him. Just checking to see if the battery had not died. It was all good.

"I appreciate you allowing a complete stranger into your house...Is that a cat?" He said pointing to my cat sitting on the bookshelf.

"Yeah, Its name is Cat."

"Why cat?"

"Its what it is, right?"

"I suppose."

"well there you go. Cat."

"You have a point...I think." He said dialing a number. I stand there awkwardly as he put the phone up to his ear. "No Answer. I thought they would be home Thursday.."

"Thursday? Is it really Thursday?"

"Yeah." He says with a confused tone.

"I got to get ready!"

"For what exactly?" He asked, I pull him to my room.

"Look for my shoes...Black heels...With a small gold ribbon." I am trying to rush without making it look like I was rushing.

"Where do you have to go?"

"I have to go see my cousin."

"Where?" He says passing me one of two of the black shoes.

"Juvie." I say ever so casual. "I have to go tell him what his girl is up to, and since you don't know him, she's being rather...unfaithful.

"Oh? How do you know that I don't know?"

"Maybe you do...He was in the paper a few times for theft..." I think I may have outed my dear cousin, "Duncan Monroe."

"Oh! him...He dates that Courtney girl...The mayor's daughter." He already knows. Oh well. Not my fault.

"Well, I got to go...Shoes?" I ask knowing he doesn't have the second one.

"Can only find one" He says, then I wander over the to the other side of my bed. I throw some shirts around and finally find it.

"Thank you! Now...Will you be alright wandering the hallways for whoever you're waiting for?"

"My aunt...and yes, I'll walk you down."

"Gentleman. sweet."

"My pleasure" He says opening the door and we walk into the hallway.

I watch him walk down the stairs, he seems nice. When we get to the bottom of the stairs I quickly check in the mirror to see if there were any stray hairs, but it was perfect. I was perfect.

"So...Can I get you a cab?"

"No, I have a car. My daddy bought it for me last week so I never have to drive around in a dirty cab." I must sound horribly snotty. Oh well.

"Right." Just then an older woman in a bright red fur coat drives up. The look on Justin's face is mildly humorous, but its a look of fright.

"Sorry My Dear Justin! Did you not get the key I sent you?"

"No, Just the upstairs, but Heather here was kind enough to let me inside. ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so I was planning on updating...alot of chapters but something happened to my computer...AGAIN! and I am really upset bc i have other stories to update and Ive een typing like mad for the last week and now all my stuff is gone, So I apologize for the delay. so this sucks...


End file.
